Guilty Gear 2: Overture
Guilty Gear 2: Overture (ギルティギア2オーヴァチュア, Giruti Gia Tsū Ōvachua) is the 12th game in the Guilty Gear series made by Arc System Works for the Xbox 360. Unlike previous Guilty Gear titles, this installment makes use of 3D graphics. The Xbox Live demo of Guilty Gear 2 describes the game as, "a mix between the action and real time strategy genre." A playable demo featuring three modes of gameplay was released in Japan via Xbox Live on 30 October 2007. A North American version was released on October 7, 2008 released by Aksys Games. Note: This page is currently undergoing a major revision to bring over the information from the Japanese wiki. Any assistance is appreciated. Gameplay Guilty Gear 2: Overture uses an action-based gameplay similar to the Devil May Cry series while retaining special moves and animations that have been used in past 2D Guilty Gear fighters, combined with RTS elements similar to Defense of the Ancients, a Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne mod in order to create a new genre which designer Daisuke Ishiwatari describes as "Meirei Action"(derived from the word melee). Aside from the simple genre change from its arcade fighter predecessors, Overture utilizes a troop management system as well as certain points around each of the levels that can be captured and used to produce the resources to create more units. To win, players must directly attack each other or each others Masterghost, an immobile and defenseless 'main base' and spawning point for each player. Each time a player is defeated, they respawn by their Masterghost in exchange for a portion of the Masterghost's lifebar. Victory will be rewarded through: beating the enemy enough times so their Masterghost cannot revive them, directly attacking and defeating the Masterghost, or winning by basis of who has more life once a predetermined timer reaches zero and who has captured more Ghosts (territory points on the field that produce Mana) then your opponent. The game was primarily designed around its multiplayer, and supports up to four players on Xbox Live or two players on the same console. Servants Servants obey their Masters to the best of their abilities and come in many different classes. Servants can be bought using the Master Ghost's Mana reserves but don't use any of the Master Ghost's energy. Servants can be used in two ways: you can even take Servants with you in Mana slots and re-summon them whenever you wish near you or they can be directed via the "Organ" sub-screen. Servants travel to their directed location and will attack any enemy servants they meet on the way. They can also take Ghosts and attack (but not destroy) a Master Ghost. Servants are unique to their Master's style and have different fighting skills per class (with the exception of Ky and Sin, whose Servants are the same). *Sol's Tribe *Sin & Ky's Tribe *Izuna's Tribe *Dr. Paradigm's Tribe *Valentine & Raven's Tribe Mana The limitless source of energy, Mana (or magic) is used to fuel the Master Ghost. Masters can spend Mana to summon Servants, forge Contracts with new Servants and buy new skills and items. Story The story takes place five years after the first Guilty Gear game. Sol Badguy is still free, but now travels with the young warrior Sin. Meanwhile, Ky Kiske, who is now the king of a country named Illyria, has learned of two shocking developments: first, the Gears that have been sealed away for many years are now beginning to vanish; and second, his kingdom is under attack by a mysterious force. Desperate, he sends out a "Wanted" poster with Sol's face on it, demanding that he be brought to Illyria. Sol and Sin have realized that this is Ky's way of calling for help, and rush to the rescue as they find themselves surrounded by strange, doll-like women armed with giant wrenches. Characters Playable Characters *Sol Badguy *Ky Kiske *Sin *Izuna *Valentine *Dr. Paradigm *Raven Other characters *That Man Stages Reception Guilty Gear 2: Overture received average to negative reviews. It scored a 4.5 and a 5.5 out of 10 from GameSpot and IGN respectively, with both reviewers criticizing the ineffective gameplay and the transition from 2D to 3D. Xbox Magazine UK gave it a 44 out of 100 and 1UP gave it a C-. It did get some positive reviews, however, receiving a 7.3 out of 10 from Worth playing. Trivia * This is the first Guilty Gear game in the series to receive PG rating in Australia, then followed by Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus . Gallery Release outside Japan The game was released in the United States by publisher Aksys Games on October 7, 2008. Guilty Gear 2 Overture, as described in an article on Gamespot.com, will have slight modifications for the U.S. version that Japan did not get; one being more Items to choose from and another being the ability to be able to move while selecting servants, items etc. But this does not go for the online gameplay, only for the single player modes. There will be an English voice cast and also the option to switch between Japanese voices and subtitles. Also there was a special code given to people who reserved the game at Gamestop that unlocked a special alternate costume for Sol Badguy. The alternate costume is now available on the Xbox Live Marketplace. The game was released in Europe on September 25, 2009 by 505 Games. Guilty Gear 2: Overture Original Soundtrack Vol.1/Vol.2 Two Guilty Gear 2: Overture soundtracks were released. Volume 1 was released on December 5, 2007, featuring the orchestral music by Hiromi Mizutani, with Volume 2 following on January 1, 2008 featuring the classic heavy metal music by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Yoshihiro Kusano of the Guilty Gear Isuka Soundtrack. Guilty Gear 2: Overture OST Vol.2 Listing # Keep Yourself Alive III (Sol Badguy's theme) # Ride on Time (Sin's theme) # Hiruandan (Izuna's theme) # Intellect, Reason, and the Wild (Dr. Paradigm's theme) # The Mask Does Not Laugh (Valentine's theme) # Holy Orders (Be Just Or Be Dead) III (Ky Kiske's theme) # Worthless as the Sun Above Clouds (Raven's BGM) # Misadventure (Same Character) # The Re-coming (Sol VS Ky) # Communication (Sin VS Ky) # The Man (That Man's BGM) # Diva (Valentine's Boss Theme) # Curtain Call (Staff Roll) # The Fate Broke Down # You Only Have to Decide it (Character Select) Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Games Category:Main Series